


A Hundred Ways To Say I Love You

by Hello21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello21/pseuds/Hello21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots and drabbles, mostly focusing around Bellarke, but there will probably be other pairings as well.</p><p>Chapter 6: Bellamy forgot one slightly important detail for going to prom with Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke’s life has become much harder with Bellamy Blake in it. Well it’s become a lot more inconvenient.

It’s the little things that make life worth living, at least that’s what everyone says. Appreciating all the small aspects is what it’s all about. Clarke completely agrees with that statement, but Clarke’s a witch, so she might not be the most objective source.

As a witch, Clarke can definitively say that her life is a nice one. It’s an easy and comfortable life. Though to be fair, she’s always been a witch, so it’s not like she has another life to compare hers to. Still she’s well aware her life is a good one, well it's much nicer life than any human.

It’s the small things that makes her life so great.

Clarke has never burned her tongue on anything that was too hot. Her IPhone has never died, and it’s almost always charged at the convenient and reasonable percentage of 78%. When running late, she never hits god-awful traffic and the lights tend to lean toward the greener side, or maybe the yellow light might stay yellow just long enough for her to speed past it.

Clarke’s most fashionable and stylish high heel shoes never pinch her feet, or leave blisters. If she ever spills her tea, she always manages to narrowly avoid stains. She always has perfectly executed eyeliner that almost never smudges. She can always manage to find the right amount of cash or change in her purse, when she’s out and hasn’t been to the bank recently.

That's just the beginning of the benefits she has for being a witch.

Essentially any or all mundane daily things, Clarke can change for her benefit. Little magic is what they call it, and Clarke loves it. She doesn’t do big magic nor use her magic to change her life in any substantial way. She tries very hard to avoid messing with mortal lives, and when she does she makes sure it’s absolutely nothing too big. Clarke makes a point to avoid bringing trouble into her life.

She’s aware she’s wasting her potential; by not actively pursuing joining the magic council like Wells or being a doctor (and healer witch) like her mother and saving lives. It’s just that Clarke would be too tempted to use her magic to save every life she could. Sure it's possible to use little magic to save people like her mom does, giving a patient a little bit extra help, but Clarke knows herself. She would definitely use big magic to save every life she could, even when it was ill advised.

And that's too dangerous, it's best for any witch to know their limitations and amount of self-control. Clarke does try to do her part in helping the world, little bits that make someone’s life run a bit more smoothly. It’s the least she can do. 

Mostly though Clarke’s magic is used to make her life one of ease and convenience, and help along one or two of her friends (or maybe most of them...okay so all). Still it’s only little magic. Little magic is what makes life worth living.

Big magic always leads to big problems, for instance changing the laws of reality and making the universe collapse on itself. Or worse, bringing in the magic council, which is more than just inconvenient. And Clarke is all about the convenient life.

Which is why she loathes, and she means loathes, Bellamy Blake. She’s never really hated anyone before. Well she hates Cage Wallace and Sydney Tsing, two members of the magic council, but that’s different and far more understandable.

Bellamy hasn’t exactly done anything to ruin her life. It’s just he’s observant. Too observant for her liking, and he tends to be even more observant when it comes to her.

Clarke would avoid him, but he’s her business partner’s fiancée’s older brother, Raven’s drinking buddy, and Monty’s boyfriend’s best friend. He is ingrained in her life, and if Clarke wants to keep her social group, then she has to accept he’s a part of it.  

He’s not a terrible person, far from it. Sure he was an ass when she first met him, but he's warmed up to her extensively. Honestly she liked it before when he was an ass, because now he has decided he likes spending time with her, which is more than inconvenient for her.

As she said before, he’s too observant. Most humans rarely if ever notice magic, especially the little magics, but Bellamy notices. He always notices, and he actively tries to spend time with her. 

Meaning doing magic is a risk with him around, and while sure she has reasonable deniability on her side. As she can just pretend that she has no idea what the hell he’s talking about. Which works, because magic is not a logical conclusion for all the lucky things that happen to Clarke. Besides no one else really notices all the little odd things about her, so Bellamy comes off as the weird one not her.

Also the Magic Human Interaction Law: VS100, prevents any mortal recording device to properly record any kind of magic.

Clarke makes a note to give her step-dad a hug the next time she sees him. She really owes Marcus big time, for making sure that law got pass.

Even with all of that on her side, Bellamy is dangerous. Even if no one else sees what he sees nor can he ever have definitive proof, Clarke still has to be wary and careful around him. Witches lives are dependent on the fact that humans don’t believe they exist. And if one mortal discovers a witch and worse proves it, well that would not be good to say the very least

So Clarke made Wells put an actual physical restriction on her magic, just until she figures out something to do about Bellamy.

It might be a bit excessive but Clarke doesn’t even think when she uses her magic. Sometimes her magic even acts on its own.

Like heating up her tea when she gets too absorbed in her work, forgetting that it's there. Or turning the lights on in a room, especially when the light switches are all the way on the other side. Or having her car keys transported straight to her purse when she forgets them, even though Bellamy swears he just saw them on the table.

Bellamy has almost caught her more than once, and that's definitely not good for her stress levels. So for the time being, Clarke will have to be mortal. And yeah sure, this is probably some good life exercise for personal growth or to teach her a valuable lesson of appreciating her life, or whatever but she’s the first one to say that it mostly just sucks.

And now Clarke absolutely loathes Bellamy, because today she has had the worse day of her life. And it's all his stupid fault.

Her car broke down and she couldn’t fix it, and it was right in the middle of the morning rush, so she was late to work (and she made Lincoln late too), and now has to pay a stupid mechanic to fix her stupid car for a ridiculous amount of money. Then she forgot the orders for the new art supplies for the store, and she couldn’t just _magically_ find them again, setting her and Lincoln more than a few days back.

They also had to open late today, because Lincoln came to pick her up at the auto shop, and she had to call him on the mechanic's phone, which he charged her for because she forgot to charge her own stupid phone. Her heel broke and she spilled tea all over her new and very expensive white blouse. Her makeup was a mess all day, and she burnt herself three times today, straightening her hair (the mortal way), the stove, and then her tongue on her afternoon cup of tea, which tasted just awful.

Clarke was brought to tears by the end of day, sitting outside and wallowing in her own self-pity. Then out of nowhere a huge truck splashed muddy water all over her.

“Oh god, Clarke are you alright?” Bellamy came rushing to her side, and Clarke wants hate him for her crappy day, but can’t find it in herself. Especially when he looks so earnest to help her. Blame sure, but hating him was nearly impossible for her now.

“I’m fine, it’s just water.”

“Let me see if we have any towels, stay here.” Before she can argue, he was already jogging back to the bar. She really wants to hate him. It was much easier to hate him when he was an ass, but now it’s hard to feel anything but warmth towards him.

Her life would be much easier if she didn’t have a silly crush on the one person in her life who can call her out on being a witch. So much easier.

Before Clarke can delve further into her thoughts and awful crush, Bellamy was back with dish towels and a stack of paper towels.

She raises an eyebrow at him, and he gives her a sheepish smile. “It’s all we had.”

She nods, not trusting herself to speak. 

Bellamy helps to clean her up, and while she’s certainly far from being clean, she can’t help but feel grateful towards his help, and now she really doesn't trust herself, because all she wants to do is kiss him.

Clarke shivers as the autumn night penetrates her soaked through clothing.

“Here,” Bellamy says as he hands over his jacket.

Clarke takes it and tries not to blush. She’s a grown woman, not some school girl, and besides this is the man who made all of this happen in the first place. “Thank you.”

“Maybe it’ll be better if we go inside, I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

“It’s okay, my friend is picking me up in a few minutes. We have a family meeting of sorts tonight.” More like a witch’s meeting of the most powerful witch families in North America, but somehow Clarke didn’t think he needs to know that part.

“Okay. Do you mind if I stay with you then?”

“Not at all.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Bellamy rubbing her shoulders and arms, and Clarke trying her best not to completely collapse into him, and snuggle further into the furnace that he is.

“So, rough day?” Bellamy awkwardly asks.

Clarke gives him a wry smile. “Yeah, you can say that.”

“Sorry.”

For a few seconds Clarke panics, he couldn’t know, right? There was no way Bellamy could know the truth.

“Why are you sorry? It’s not your fault.”

Bellamy gives her a look. “I know, I’m just sorry. I mean it sucks that you had such a shitty day.”

“Right.” Clarke nods, of course that’s what he meant. “Well thanks, I guess.”

They fell back into an awkward silence, and Clarke can’t help but wonder what’s wrong with them tonight. They can always talk or really argue about anything. Why can’t they do that now?

“How was-” Bellamy’s lips were on hers, ending her question before she could even finish it.

He’s kissing her, and he’s a very good kisser at that.

Clarke is well aware of how bad an idea this is, but she can’t help but kiss him back. Tracing her tongue at the seam of his lips, so he’ll open his mouth and she can taste the coffee he drinks nonstop. If this is what coffee tastes like, she can’t help but think she might have to switch her morning routine to include it occasionally. Or maybe it’s just Bellamy, she can believe that Bellamy is the thing that tastes so wonderful. She wouldn't mind adding him to her morning routine either. 

It’s a terrible, terrible idea. Clarke tries to remind herself of that, as Bellamy pulls her closer and she knots her fingers in his hair. She should stop this, because he notices when she uses her magic. Which can mean so many things, he’s been trained to notice the signs or he can intrinsically sense magic, meaning he might have the witch hunter gene. There are others, but Clarke can't think of them as her mind is in a haze, which is really, really bad because she needs to always be wary when she's around him. 

When Bellamy pulls back to breathe, she doesn’t do the smart thing of pushing herself further away from him and ending this before it can truly start, instead she just pulls him closer for another kiss.

Effectively knocking their heads together. Bellamy groans, rubbing his head, and Clarke feels embarrassed for being a bit too enthusiastic. Before she can even apologize though, he nudges her nose with his, and his smile nearly takes up all of his face.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that.” He’s breathless, and there’s a dark rosy flush covering his freckles, and she’s sure her face is probably an even brighter shade of red.

“You shouldn’t have waited.” She says in between quick and affectionate kisses.

“I kind of thought you hated me, so…” He trails off, and Clarke is once more reminded of how observant he really is. She thought she was being subtle and discreet with her intense loathing of him, apparently not.

“I can promise you that’s not the case.”

“Good.”

He leans again, but someone coughs and they both turn to see Wells sitting in his car, looking rather uncomfortable.

“Oh right.” Clarke mutters, wanting to shy away and hide herself into Bellamy's shoulder. If her face wasn’t red before, it certainly is now. “I have to go.”

Reluctantly Clarke hands Bellamy his jacket back, and his face is laced with disappointment. She doesn’t want him to think that this is it, that this was just a fluke from a shitty day. Though it would be for the best if this was just it. 

Still she leans down to kiss him. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay.” He nods and his smile is big and goofy, and it’s not something she should be attracted to, but on him it works. She finds herself kissing him again, and before things can go any farther they’re startled by a car horn.

Clarke and Bellamy both turn to glare at Wells, who looks more annoyed than uncomfortable now, and she really should be going.

“Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.”

Clarke steps into the car and puts on her seatbelt, trying to fight back her own dorky smile as she waves goodbye to Bellamy.

“So, how was your day? Wells asks, his voice drenching in sarcasm.

“Pretty good.”

Really it’s the little things that make life worth living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Halloween piece. Also I just really love the idea of modern witch Clarke.
> 
> Happy Halloween!


	2. For Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina wishes the changes in Bellamy were because of her, not another.

Out of all the things Gina expected when Clarke Griffin returned, the change in Bellamy wasn’t one of them.

Bellamy became open in a way that she didn’t even know was possible for him. He talked to her, not just about his past or Octavia, but about himself. He told her his thoughts and opinions, without any push or struggle from her. He started to express himself more and more with each day that Clarke stayed.

The wall that he had built around himself was crumbling down and at first Gina had been pleasantly surprised, happy even. But she couldn’t help the bitter taste in her mouth, with the knowledge that it was because of another.

He smiled more too, not the smiles he gave because he thought he had too, but real and genuine ones. They weren’t large grins that encompassed his face, but soft and small smiles, barely even noticeable.

Gina use to love them, because she use to think Bellamy was adjusting, even if it was just because of Clarke was back. It wasn’t like he only smiled when she was in the room, but Gina had been ignorant to how strong Clarke’s influence over Bellamy was.

Clarke left for a treaty meeting with a small nomadic grounder clan and was gone for four days straight, at the time Gina had been happy that Bellamy stayed behind, but he didn’t smile once Clarke was gone, and Gina wished he had just left with her.

It would’ve better than seeing her boyfriend’s face light up when another girl walked through the gates.

The tension that Gina use to think was just a part of Bellamy, melted away. It seemed as though he could finally breathe now. She wouldn’t go as far to say he was relaxed, but he didn’t look like he was always expecting some grand battle or a fight to death.

He was living his life, not just surviving day by day. The weight that Bellamy carried on his shoulders was lifted and Gina knew who was responsible. Gina was happy in a way. happy that Bellamy could now happily live his life and enjoy it, but her stomach still curled at the sight of the two of them together.  

Honestly it would’ve been better if Clarke’s influence only affected Bellamy in a limited way. It would’ve been better if he was only happy when she was physically there, but Clarke’s influence was powerful and pervasive. Just her mere presence in Arcadia thawed Bellamy’s cold exterior.

One of the worst things was that Bellamy didn’t stop being a good boyfriend, in fact he became even more attentive and loving. Gina hated it, because she knew that it wasn’t because of her.

At times Gina wished Bellamy and Clarke would just get together. She wished they would just admit that they were it for one another, and that Gina was just a sham. Honestly Gina wished that Bellamy would just cheat on her or declare his love for Clarke.

Anything would be better than her current situation. Gina benefited and enjoyed the change in her boyfriend, which only made it worse because it felt like she was just lying to herself. The change wasn’t for her, it was for another.


	3. A Living Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble I wrote for the bellarkefanfiction March flash fic contest.

Clarke had become death, destroyer of worlds. A monster drenched in the blood belonging to both the innocent and the guilty. There was no difference between the sinners and the saints, not for her at least.  She could only see graves now, and everyone looked the same once they were underground.

Clarke walked past people, trying to ignore the stares and murmurs, but it got harder with every step she took. Never had she imagined that when she looked upon another, she would only see fear and disgust. Her own mother can barely look her in the eyes anymore, she tries, but. How could anyone love a monster like her?

Clarke used to keep her head up, reminding herself that she did what she had too, but that became harder as more and more bodies piled behind her.  After Atom, Clarke had accepted that he would not be the last to die at her hands, but she had no idea how many would.

How many was it now?

Two thousand? Five thousand? Ten thousand?

She was a walking, breathing nightmare, everyone’s worst fear come to life. A part of Clarke was glad her father wasn’t around to see her now and that she never would see the hate or fear in Well’s eyes.

Bellamy noticed Clarke approaching and he smiled brightly at her, no trace of hate or fear. Clarke felt warmth spread across her chest, and the weight of all the stares and whispers was lifted.

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Clarke snuggled into his chest and breathed in his scent.

“Long day?”

She nodded. Some days she was fine, but without Bellamy, Clarke would’ve drowned in her own living nightmare a long time ago.


	4. Hummus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy can flirt. He's awesome at flirting, except when it comes to Clarke.
> 
> Short drabble inspired by  
> me, with someone I have no interest in: lighthearted witty banter, often perceived by others as flirting.  
> me, with someone I’m interested in/actually trying to flirt with: Hummus. Thoughts?

Bellamy likes to think of himself as someone who is capable of flirting. Not even capable, it’s something he exceeds at. He’s bartended since he was 18, so flirting played a large part in his tips. He’s hooked up with several girls in life, and even some guys. He has a successful rate of picking people up.

He’s a charming guy. Good at public speaking and being persuasive. He excels in interviews. Bellamy knows for a fact that people have just hired him because they like him as a person, and not necessarily because of his experience or qualifications.

Bellamy has even gotten into some trouble, because someone assumed he was flirting. Bellamy knows how to flirt. And more importantly he doesn’t get tongue-tied.

“Hummus.” He blurts out. “Thoughts?”

Clarke looks up from her textbook, clearly confused. “Excuse me?”

He wants the ground to swallow him whole. He never really understood that phrase, or really social anxiety or cringe-inducing embarrassment until Clarke. “Do you like it? Hummus.”

Clarke blinks and scrunches her face, as though trying to figure out if this is a joke or not. “I guess. I mean, I don’t love it or hate it.”

She shrugs. “I can’t say I think about hummus all that much.”

“Okay. Just wondering.” Bellamy wants this moment to end. He wants it to wither away into nothing. He prays Clarke won’t bring this up to anyone. Particularly Raven, or his sister. He goes back to his textbook, wishing he could just die.

“What about you?” Clarke asks.

“I’m sorry.”

She raises an eyebrow. “I’m assuming you have some thoughts and opinions on hummus, since you brought it up.”

“I don’t, sorry.” Bellamy considers for a moment if he should’ve lied, but honestly he doesn’t have any life breaking thoughts on hummus.

Colonialism. Racism. Politics. White-washing. Octavia. History in general. Mythology. Greek and Roman history and works of art. He has plenty of thoughts and opinions about all of them. Enough to rant for days, maybe even weeks.

Hummus he has nothing.

“Do you like it?” She asks, and Bellamy has no idea where this is coming from or going.

“I guess I like it. Er… why?”

Clarke closes her textbook and stretches. “Well you did bring it up. But I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner with me, since it’s about 6 o’clock. There’s a Greek place on seventh, everything else on their menu is pretty delicious, so I’m assuming so is there hummus.”

“Sure.” He says hesitantly, not sure if he’s pushing his luck. “I would love that.”

“Good.” As they pack up and head out of the library, Clarke asks. “We can talk about other things besides hummus? Right?


	5. Paint (Random drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for my creative writing class exercise, imitating another author's work. And I pictured Clarke, while writing, so I thought I could just post it here.
> 
> Just a random rambling drabble.

She paints. Harsh strokes. Soft brushes. Using large and small brushes.

She slashes the canvas with reds. Caresses it with soft pinks and blues. Touches it hesitantly, as she smears greens and oranges.

Harsh reds and yellows. Her anger manifests on the canvas.

Light blues and pinks. Her love and hope come through.

She combines colors, trying to create something new. Odd greens, purples, and oranges. Her confusion shows despite herself.

She can hear her mother telling her she’s wasting her medical school years. Wasting their money. Their values. Their dreams. Their pride.

She can feel the disappointment in her father’s eyes, she tries to capture the right shade of blue for them. Cobalt. Violet. Aquamarine. Periwinkle. Azure. Baby. Steele. She can never find the right shade for his disappointment.

She can see her ex-girlfriend's dismissive words as she paints. Sees her face as she stabs with a paintbrush dipped in a bloody red.

She lashes out on the canvas. She wants to hurt them. She wants to prove them wrong. This is what she loves, so how can it be a waste. She paints. She draws. She fails.

She mixes colors, trying to create something new. Something only she can give the world. Tries to force the world to see all of her. All of her ugly nasty bits, as well as her loving and kind pieces. She forces herself to see them too. She wants everyone to see her, for her. 

She tries to recreate colors she’s seen in her day. The dark browns in her boyfriend’s eyes. The yellows in her hair. The pink of both of their scars. The oranges in his laughter. The blues in happiness. The pinks in frustration. The reds in sadness. The purples in loving kisses. 

She paints. She draws. She cries. She tries. She succeeds.


	6. since when are we going to prom together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy forgot one slightly important detail for going to prom with Clarke.

Clarke felt the her phone vibrating next to her, as she sat in her bed going through her AP Calculus textbook to figure out where exactly she fucked up in her problem set. Clarke was a firm believer that math should just not exist.  She loathed its very existence.

She reached for her phone, seeing a text message from, _Bellamy NERD BLAKE_ flash on her screen.

 ** _Bellamy NERD Blake:_** What should I wear to prom?

 ** _Clarke Griffin:_** Birthday suit, it’s a bold statement.

 ** _Bellamy NERD BLAKE_** : I’m being serious

 ** _Clarke Griffin:_** So am I. Very few will be going nude

He didn’t respond back to her. If it had been anyone else she might have been worried that she had upset them. But it was Bellamy. Their whole entire relationship was based off giving the other one a hard time. That was their whole relationship, basically being assholes. Sure, at times Clarke wished they had something more, but this was fine. She loved Bellamy and her friendship with him.

Ten minutes had passed when her phone started vibrating from a phone call. She frowned, the only people who called her were her mother and step-father, and both of them were downstairs. She turned to see it was Bellamy, which just made it all that weirder.

“Yes?” She asked.

“Seriously, I need you to tell me what to wear here. “

Clarke was a bit confused to why Bellamy cared so much about their senior prom, but who was she to judge, she spent several days searching for her dress. “Well I’m still a fan of the birthday suit, but I’m assuming any black or dark color suit will work for you.”

“Are you trying to being unhelpful?”

“Always.” She said brightly. “But really, any dark color tux will look great on you. But you can always send me pictures if you’re that concern.” Clarke certainly had no objections of Bellamy sending her pictures of him in tux. She wondered for a second if she was taking advantage of their friendship, but she figured it evened out, since Bellamy checked out her boobs.

Bellamy sighed. “I figured out dark colored suit all on my own, thank you very much.” There was a pause, and Clarke was sure she heard an indignant response from Bellamy’s younger sister. “With Octavia’s help, of course. But according to my mom, we need to match.”

Clarke frowned, not really understanding what he was talking about. “We? As in the whole group?” This was the first time Clarke was hearing about matching as a group, her light blue dress didn’t exactly go with Raven’s multi-patterned dress.

“What? No. We, as in me and you need to match, or I need to make sure I match your dress.” Another pause, and Clarke tried to listen to Octavia’s muffled voice. “I also need to get you a corsage. So what color is your dress?”

Clarke blinked, and looked around her room for some kind of answer. She found none. She was sure, absolutely sure that she would’ve remembered that she was going with Bellamy.

“Light blue.” She found herself saying. “Um… since when are we going to prom together?” She asked hesitantly.

There was silence and Clarke wondered if somehow she misinterpreted Bellamy or maybe he thought he was talking to someone else. Neither situation seemed that plausible, but.

“Bellamy?” She asked, checking her phone to make sure the call didn’t suddenly end.

“Shit.” Bellamy whispered, his voiced laced with mild horror and embarrassment. “I forgot to ask you.”

Clarke did the only thing she could, she burst out laughing. Her sides hurt. She couldn’t breathe, and tears were falling out her eyes. Of course he would do that. Clarke could just see Bellamy planning and preparing for them to go together, even preparing himself to ask her and then just forgot.

“It’s not funny, Clarke.” She couldn’t even answer him, she was still laughing so hard. She didn’t need to see him to know he was rubbing his face with his free hand or running his hand through his hair, making it even knottier. She imagined Octavia pestering him at the mall, asking him what was going on.

“I’m really sorry, Clarke. I honestly thought I had asked you to go with me.” He sighed. “You probably have a date, right?”

She had finally managed to settle down, to answer him. “Actually no. I’m going stag, or is it going doe for girls? Whatever, I’m going stag.”

“So would you like to go with me?” He sounded so unsure, and hesitant. As though somehow her answer would be anything, but yes.

Clarke broke into a wide-grin and nodded eagerly, glad that he couldn’t see her pure joy. “Sure.  I guess.” She managed to say, calmly and coolly. “But, how do I know you won’t forget to pick me up? How can I make sure you’ll remember when prom is? Or that were even going together? I’m mean honestly, Bell.”

“Cute.” He said. “You’re never going to let this go, are you?”

“Never.”  Clarke couldn’t contain her grin, and years later she stayed true to her word of never letting Bellamy forget that he forgot to actually ask her to prom. She was particularly proud and impressed with herself that she managed to seamlessly include the story into her wedding vows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired based off this Tumblr Post  
> my best friend just called me to ask what color he should wear to prom and I was like “um?? idk??” and he was goes “well we have to match, so like what color is ur dress??” but he never asked me to go so I was kinda confused so I told him “hey, yeah since when are we going to prom?” and the line goes silent for a bit and he very quietly whispers “shit. I forgot to ask u”
> 
> Where somehow wrote, imagine your OPT and I did.


End file.
